Red Headed Love
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: ok i decided to change this ...again ... it's now going to be a bunch of oneshots, each one showing how Chris deals with someone's death, and fred there to comfort her, not sure how many chanpters im really going to do, but hope you like FredChris
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hey ya'll I decided to take a break away from my Kiba/Sakura trilogy, which is located on my other name bloodysandbaby to write this. These one-shots will not be in any order, and they won't all be related, if they are related ... i will let you know.

Hermione: Angel owns nothing but the plot, Chris, and anything else you DO NOT recognize. All Harry Potter characters and scenes belong to J.K Rowling and the song 'Face Down' belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Angel: oh this takes place in my alternate universe version of Harry Potter, but it's not going to appear in that story, it's like a story that's in the universe, but kind of like …

Chris: deleted scenes, sort of.

Angel: YEAH!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Christina 'Chris' Potter curled up further in her comforter and tried to stop the tears from falling from her hazel eyes. It was the summer after her, Harry, and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory was dead. Chris hadn't really been best friends with the boy, and they weren't exactly what you would call friends either, but they were polite to each other and got along rather well. She sniffled and ignored the sound of her brother, their godfathers, and their friends moving around and chatting downstairs. She reached over to her radio and played her favorite song, putting it on repeat of course, and then she turned it as loud as she could, without getting in trouble of course.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. _

_One wrong puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around. _

_I see what's going down. _

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror, _

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. _

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Her tears, dyed black because of her mascara and eye-liner, slid down her sun kissed cheeks. Part of her wished someone, anyone would come to comfort her, but her rational part knew that they would all think she wanted to be alone. She shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her small frame. Not only was Cedric dead, but the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had returned from the dead, and her twin brother, Harry James Potter, had been there to witness it.

'Why won't anyone come!?!' she thought in despair, knowing perfectly well who she wanted to come through that door and comfort her, Fred Weasley. She had always been fond of the Weasley twins; they were often helping her with her pranks and vice versa. But after a while she had realized that it was Fred she was drawn to the most.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect; _

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence. _

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown. _

_I see what's going down. _

"Is Chris gonna be ok?" Ginny asked Hermione as the two girls sat in the living room with Luna, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron.

"I think so, I think she just needs time to herself." the bushy-haired female replied. At that moment Remus and Tonks entered the room to tell them dinner was ready.

"Could someone tell Chris?" Remus asked.

"I'll go." Fred said as they all stood up, not waiting to hear a response Fred jogged up the stairs to Chris's room.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, _

_Say your right again _

_Heed my lecture _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. _

_It's coming round again. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. _

_It's coming round again. _

"Chris." He murmured knocking on her door lightly. Inside the room Chris sniffled and once again tugged the blanket closer, she hadn't heard Fred's voice, or his knock. He knocked again a little louder than before, Chris turned down the music and called to him, telling him to come in.

"Hey, Chris, Remus wanted me to come and tell you dinner's ready." he murmured standing by the door; her face was hidden by the blanket.

"Okay, I-I'll be done in a minute." she whispered her voice cracking.

"Chris." he murmured walking towards her bed. Hesitantly he pulled the blanket away. Chris stared blankly in front of her as her mascara stained tears dropped onto her blanket.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Fred sat carefully on the bed next to her, unsure of what to do, he wasn't exactly the comforting type, and he wasn't really used to seeing Chris cry, she had never seemed like that kind of girl.

"Why?" she murmured, startling him a bit.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why didn't anybody come? Why was I left alone? Why am I always left alone?" she murmured. He stared at her for a second, realizing that Hermione had been wrong, Chris didn't want to be alone, she never wanted to be alone, people always assumed that's what she wanted.

"I'll never leave you alone again, I promise." he murmured, she looked at him with tearful hazel eyes before launching herself into his arms and sobbing her heart. He held her close and whispered soft, comforting words into her ear. Soon she was almost asleep.

'Maybe I'm better at this comforting thing than I thought I was.' he thought.

"You should go do to dinner, tell the others that I'm not hungry right now and I decided to take a nap but I'll be down as soon as I wake up." she murmured half asleep into his shoulder.

"You'll be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be ok now." she answered as she leaned away from him and laid down.

"See you in a little while Chris." he murmured heading to the door.

"Fred." she whispered, he turned to her, "Thanks."

"Any time." he said with a smile.

With that he headed down stairs to give her message and eat dinner. Upstairs Chris smiled lightly and snuggled deeper into her bed. She would now rest easy knowing someone down there wouldn't let be alone.

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt" _

_She said "I've finally had enough" _

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt" _

_She said "I've finally had enough"_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angel: Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Here's the next one-shot, Chris now has to deal with Sirius's death.

Chris: Angel owns nothing but the plot, and she would like you all to now she hates the fact that Sirius and Dumbledore die, and she doesn't want to write about them, but … she doesn't really have a choice … well she does but …. Whatever.

Angel: The song 'Sober' belongs to Kelly Clarkson, Harry Potter characters and scenes belong to J.K Rowling.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chris stared at the headstone in disbelief, he couldn't be gone … he just couldn't. Chris and Harry still needed him, how could he leave them like this. On the headstone in bold black cursive letters was a name: Sirius Orion Black. Rain poured down around everyone standing around the empty grave, their heads bowed as the preacher spoke. Chris stood between Harry and Remus, she held both of their hands in a finger breaking grip but neither said a word. She refused to cry, not yet, not when she needed to be strong.

_And I don't know _

_This could break my heart or save me _

_Nothing's real _

_Until you let go completely _

_So here I go with all my thoughts _

_I've been saving _

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me _

Of course the coffin was empty, there was no body for them to bury, he had fell beyond the veil. She felt Remus' hand leave hers as he turned to hug and comfort Tonks, Sirius cousin. Then Harry left her to go to Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face for the man who was like an uncle to her. Chris bit her lip, she wouldn't cry yet, it wasn't her time to grieve yet. She heard soft sobbing in her ear; she turned and saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing in her husbands arms. Again she turned, looking for someone she could comfort. She walked over to where Ginny was crying.

"Come here, Gin." She whispered pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"It's not fair, Why him? He was …. He wasn't … he didn't deserve this!" The younger red head burst out angrily.

"Nobody really deserves to die, Gin, it just happens." She said softly.

"_**He**_ does, he deserves to die for everything he's done, for all the pain he's caused people, he deserves to die a horrible, painful death." Ginny replied sobbing into Chris's shoulder. Chris squeezed her lightly then turned her to Neville so he could comfort her. Still she wouldn't cry, she wandered around comforting different people not knowing she was being watching by sadden brown eyes.

_Three months and I'm still sober _

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers _

_But I know it's never really over _

Fred Weasley watched as Chris stopped next to Professor McGonagall and hugged the crying woman, as Professor Dumbledore watched. He knew she would wait till she was alone, and no one noticed she was gone, to cry. And at that moment he would be there to comfort her. He had promised her, last summer that he would never leave her alone when she needed someone.

_And I don't know _

_I could crash and burn but maybe _

_At the end of this road _

_I might catch a glimpse of me _

_So I won't worry about my timing, _

_I want to get it right _

_No comparing, second guessing, no not this time _

_Three months and I'm still breathing _

_Been a long road since those hands _

_I left my tears in but I know _

_It's never really over, no _

Chris looked around their living room at all the people who were there, talking about Sirius's death and how god of a man he was.

'But no one mentions the trouble he got in, or the reckless things he did, or how he died, no one will mention any of the things he loved.' She thought bitterly as she stood beside the long table that had food and drinks on it.

"I think my favorite thing Sirius and James did when they were in school was when they bewitched the entire Great Halls' cups to spit their contents out onto the students drinking from them." Chris turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and a few other teachers standing together, they were talking about Sirius' days in school. Chris smiled; they knew what Sirius would have wanted to hear at his funeral.

"FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLEY!!!" Everyone fell silent at Mrs. Weasley's scream. Standing in the middle of the room was Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. At first glance one wouldn't know what the twins were getting in trouble for, but if you looked closer who would see that they had created a banner with Sirius' picture on it, and they had bewitched it to say different phrases… and let's just say some of those phrases shouldn't be said in the company of young children.

_Wake up _

_Three months and I'm still standing here _

_Three months and I'm getting better yeah _

_Three months and I still am _

"Awww, Mum Sirius wouldn't want a party in his honor to be so dull, we were just trying to liven things up a bit." George said in what he thought was a calming way.

"Liven things up a bit, you say …." She trailed off as Remus started to whisper in her ear, Chris knew he was probably telling her not to worry about it, and that Sirius would love the gesture. While everyone else's attention was diverted she slipped out of the room, walked down the hall and out the back door. She stood out in the rain looking up hoping the rain would mask her tears.

_Three months and it's still harder now _

_Three months I've been living here without you now _

_Three months yeah _

_Three months I hurt _

Little did she know someone had seen her leave, and that someone had followed her outside. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and she just knew, she didn't know how she knew, but she just knew, that it was Fred.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." He murmured, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't care." She muttered, sniffling, he sighed and rocked her back and forth gently.

"S'not fair." She murmured a minute later once they were thoroughly soaked.

"No it's not, but ya know, it'll take time, a lot of time, and it may not seem like it now, but it'll get better." He whispered as she pulled away and wiped her cheeks.

"Yeah, after a lot of time …. It will." She said looking up at the sky as the rain stopped and the clouds parted, letting the sunshine through. Together they turned, and walked back into the house.

_Three months and I'm still breathing _

_Three months and I still remember it _

_Three months and I wake up _

_Three months and I'm still sober _

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Angel: Next how she deals with Dumbledore's death …… this one made me cry a little bit.

Chris: Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Chapter three, Dumbledore's death.

Chris: Angel owns nothing but the plot and me, Harry Potter characters and scenes all belong to J.K Rowling.

Angel: The song 'Let me go' belongs to 3 Doors Down.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chris curled up in a tight ball in her bed at the Burrow. Tomorrow everyone would be dashing around trying to get things ready at the last minute for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Chris rolled over and looked at the clock.

'Huh? I guess we'll be rushing around later today.' she thought staring at the red 3:00 that glared at her in the darkness of Ginny's room.

One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

Her first thought when she had heard the news in the school hospital wing was: 'We're all doomed'. Then she was hit with shock and couldn't believe it. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was dead. Killed by their potions professor, Snape. Chris let out a quiet growl, she always had disliked him. She thought back on that night.

3Flashback3

Harry had just told them the news, Remus sank into a chair, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron looked horrified. Everyone was in shock, Chris weaved on her feet, she felt Fred reach out and steady her. As Harry told them who had done it she felt like she was going to be sick. The next few minutes were a blur but she remembered she had thrown up and her friends had panicked wondering what was wrong with her. Then she remembered Harry hugging her, as she shook.

3End Flashback3

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

Silently she climbed out of bed and tiptoed downstairs, she heard whispers in the dining room and headed in their. Sitting around the table was Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Chris what's wrong, are you alright?" Remus asked standing up.

"I'm ok, couldn't sleep, too much thinking." she muttered, practically collapsing into a chair.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear, you're very pale, did you eat any dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I-I don't think I did, I'm not sure, everything's all blurred together." She answered feebly.

"You sit right there and I'll get you something." Mrs. Weasley said standing.

"Oh no, you don't have-"

"Nonsense." with that Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't think you'd have been able to stop even if you had eaten dinner, Chris, Mum's like that." Charlie said trying to calm the stressed girl. She nodded and laid her head on the table to rest it.

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing?

When I know what I'm goin through

Remus rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm. It was silent in the dining room; the house creaked all around them.

"I'm not gonna eavesdrop, you can go back to you're conversation." She muttered her eyes half closed.

"Least of our worries, Munchkin." Remus said, she growled at the nickname.

"I can't believe it." Tonks said in a strangled whisper, "I can't believe he's really gone."

"Me neither." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"He'll get his, just you wait. Voldemort, Snape, Pettigrew, Bellatrix, they'll all get theirs." Chris whispered viciously, her hands clenched so tightly into fists, her knuckles turned white.

"What will that solve Chris, will it bring back, Dumbledore, Your Parents, and Sirius?" Remus asked, as Mrs. Weasley walked in and set a plate full of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and corn in front of Chris.

"No, but it'll be what they deserve." She hissed her eyes filled with hate.

"Do you think you're aloud to make a judgment like that? Do you have the right to decide who lives and who dies, Christina Madison Potter?" Remus asked her.

"… No." she said with a sigh as she started to eat, "This is great Mrs. Weasley … a lot better than Remus, Sirius or Harry's cooking." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just Let me go...

Let me go

"I'm going to bed." She said a few minutes later, they nodded their good nights and she headed back up stairs, but instead of going back to Ginny's room, she slipped into the Twins. Ever since Dumbledore had died, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that the twins at least sleep at home.

"Fred." She whispered, leaning over his bed, there was no answer, Fred wasn't there. Panic filled her as she stared at his empty bed. What if someone had snuck in and taken him to torture him for answers, he was close to her, and through her, close to Harry. She stumbled back, tripping and hitting George's bed, waking him up.

"Whozzair?" he muttered sleepily, "Chris? Whasmatter?" he said as he sat up.

"Fred's gone." she whispered.

"Wha?" he looked at his brother's bed, with a cry he leaped out of bed.

"Fred! FRED!" He shouted as he turned on the light.

"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked as he and the others burst in the room.

"Where's Fred?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"gone, he's gone." Chris muttered as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Chris … Chris snap out of it." Remus said shaking her.

"Blimey, Remus she's in shock!" Tonks cried. Remus picked Chris up and started back downstairs.

"Wake the others, start a search!" He cried behind him.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"What's with all the shouting?" soon everyone was awake and in the living room.

"Gone, he's gone …. He promised, but now he's gone." Chris whispered to herself.

"What's wrong with Chris?" Harry asked rushing to his sister's side.

"Fred's missing, she's in shock, and we have to find him." Remus said.

"What do ya mean he's missing, where could he be!?!" Ginny and Ron shouted.

"We don't know." Tonks replied, "We need everyone to start searching."

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside

I know I knowww…

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

Immediately everyone split up and started to search the house, Bill and Charlie searched outside. A few minutes later they returned, with no Fred. Mrs. Weasley was near hysterics, Chris still hadn't said anything that made sense.

"We've looked everywhere outside." Bill said as he sank into an armchair, Fleur sat on it's arm trying to comfort him.

"We searched every where in here, the bedrooms, the attic, and the basement." Ron whispered.

"I wonder why no one thought to check the bathrooms." A voice said sourly from behind Charlie. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Fred, glaring at everyone.

"Yo-you're alright." Mrs. Weasley shrieked jumping up and enveloping him in a hug.

"Mum, get off, I'm fine, a person can't even use a bathroom at night anymore." He muttered.

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know

Who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside, and Chris stood there in front of Fred wearing a strange expression on her face.

"You ….bloody ….GIT!" She yelled smacking him soundly across the cheek.

"OW, Woman! What was that for!" he snapped.

"We thought you were kidnapped, or killed, and you were in the bloody BATHROOM!!" She roared.

"Well, I had to go!" He snapped, ears turning red.

"Next time leave a note so you're mother doesn't have a heart attack." she hissed flicking her hair over her shoulder, and setting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't know my using the bathroom was going to cause an uproar, maybe next time I'll have them post it in the Daily Prophet or shall I just wake you and ask you if it's ok if I use the bathroom, or scratch my nose." He snapped, glaring down at her.

"You jerk, we've lost enough people as it is, and we don't need to lose any more." she snapped, now though she had tears in her eyes.

"I think we should let them sort this out themselves." Bill said quietly, everyone nodded and headed back to bed, leaving Fred and Chris alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I .. didn't mean to worry you." he whispered.

"Well, you did." She said shortly, she knew if she stopped being angry she would start crying, she didn't want that. Fred slid a hand behind her head and pulled her to him.

"Cry." it was a simple command, one she normally would have punched someone for giving, but try as she might, she couldn't fight the tears as they slid down her face and soaked his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." she sobbed into him.

"Never." he answered, both knew it was an impossible promise, but it made them both feel better so neither said a word after that.

"I hate this." Chris muttered after a few minutes of silence, throwing herself down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were going good." Fred said, as he sat beside her.

"Oh! I don't mean us, I mean this war, and Voldemort," Fred shuddered, "and everyone dieing." She leaned against him with a sigh.

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know me

"Chris?" He said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Fred." She replied looking up at him.

"I-," he took a deep breath, "I, er, that is to say I …"

"I love you too, Fred." She said cutting him off. He grinned down at her which she returned with a cheeky smile.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Angel: Ok that wasn't all about her coping with Dumbledore's death, but it shows how …. Eh I don't know ... protective … clingy .. Needy …. Pick one, ….she can be. And it shows how much she cares for Fred.

Chris: Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: here's the final chapter …… I can't believe their gone …… their gone … and the series is over ….. It's kind of hard to believe.

Chris: this chapter contains spoilers; don't read if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Hermione: angel owns nothing but the plot and Chris. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters and scenes. The song 'My Last Breath' belongs to Evanescence.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_**Hold on to me love **_

_**You know I can't stay long **_

_**All I wanted to say was **_

_**I love you and **_

_**I'm not afraid **_

_**Can you hear me? **_

_**Can you feel me in your arms? **_

Chris could feel the bile rise in her throat as she looked around the Great Hall, it was filled with people. She saw a flash of red and turned, there was the Weasley clan. Dread filled as she paled.

"Oh no please, no more, haven't they had enough." she murmured. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the hall; she joined them as they walked towards the Weasley family.

"Who is I-" she stopped, stopped moving, stopped talking, and stared as tears filled her eyes.

"Noooooo, oh no no no no Noooooo." she moaned when she saw who it was, Ginny, George and Mr. Weasley turned to her. George motioned for her to join him, kneeling at Fred's head.

_**Holding my last breath **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you? **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight **_

"Fr-Fred." she whimpered reaching a hand towards his cheek only to jerk back as sobs escaped her.

"Noooooo." she moaned again as George hugged her.

"Wh-where's Remus … and Tonks?" she asked still shaking, she felt George stiffen, he didn't answer.

"George where's Remus? WHERE'S REMUS!?!" she screamed, her panic filled hazel eyes, stared at him till he thought she could read his very soul.

"NO NO!!" she screamed pushing him away.

"REMUS! REMUS!" she screamed, wheeling around the room, foolishly hoping he would appear before her to hug her and calm her as he always did. Appear before her he did, but not like she expected him.

_**I'll miss the winter **_

_**A world of fragile things **_

_**Look for me in the white forest **_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) **_

_**I know you hear me **_

_**I can taste it in your tears **_

She walked to his body staring in disbelief. No not Remus, not him too. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor sobbing. She felt arms wrap around her and tears slid down her neck as her brother hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." he muttered to her, "I should have ended this a long time ago……but it'll be over soon, I'll end it soon." he whispered as he stood up and walked away leaving his sister broken on the floor.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"You're leaving." Harry stopped and turned to her. Standing around him was the ghost like images of Lily and James Potter, as well as Sirius and Remus.

"I-I have to." he murmured not looking at her.

"Oh Chris." her mother whispered stepping towards her.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, re-Remus." she said tears still falling down her face.

"What's this Christina Madison Potter, fearless prankster … crying?" Sirius said, half mockingly, Chris let out a weak, watery chuckle.

"Wonders never cease." She murmured.

"I have to Chris, it's the only way." Harry said still not looking at her.

"That's bull and you damn well know it." she snapped.

"You say Snape's memories, I-it's the only way, wh-when, I'm done, wh-when I'm gone, yo-you'll finish him won't you?" he asked.

_**Holding my last breath **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you? **_

_**Sweet raptured light **_

_**It ends here tonight **_

"Yo-you can't ask me that! You can't make me promise that! Don't make me lose the only person I have left!!!" She screamed grabbing the front of his robes, shaking him.

"Chris, please." she sobbed wildly into the front of his robes, he hugged her again.

"O-on one condition." she answered.

"Anything." he replied.

"Sa-say hi to Fr-Fred for me." she whispered.

"I promise." she nodded and moved away from him.

"You'll stay with me?" he asked their parents, Sirius, and Remus.

"Till the end." their father answered.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chris stared at her brothers' body with blank eyes as people screamed around her.

"He beat you!!" she heard Ron yell.

"LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!!!!" She screamed as Neville rushed forward and was disarmed, more screams. And for a few minutes Chris wasn't sure what was going on, until she realized there was two battles going on that everyone had stopped to watch.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear **_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here **_

_**But still you wake and know the truth **_

_**No one's there **_

_**Say goodnight **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Calling me **_

_**Calling me as **_

_**You fade to black **_

Voldemort vs. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn, and Bellatrix vs. Mrs. Weasley. Chris's blood boiled when she heard Bellatrix mocking Mrs. Weasley and Fred's death.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU PSYCHO!!" She screamed at her drawing her wand rushing forward, just as Mrs. Weasley's spell hit Bellatrix and kill her, but that didn't stop Chris.

"This is for Fred and Sirius!" Chris cried kicking Bellatrix in the face with all her might. there was a loud crack and Chris knew she had broken a couple of bones.

She screamed when she saw Voldemort raise his wand and point it at Mrs. Weasley, she raised her own, until she heard her brothers voice.

"PROTEGO!"

"HARRY!" She cried in glee as he threw off the cloak.

"I don't want anyone to help!" He called. She stepped back and stood between Hermione and Ron, as her brother, the last of her family, and Voldemort circled each other. Cheers filled the halls as Voldemort fell down, dead, never to return.

"LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!" Someone yelled, echoing her cry from earlier.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

4Nineteen Years Later4

"Yeah don't worry Harry, Albus will be fine, Natalie will look after him." Chris said from beside her brother. She was talking about her and Seamus' thirteen year old daughter.

"Yeah if her and Nate aren't too busy snogging." Lily said rolling her eyes, Chris laughed.

"Good point, Lil." she said smirking.

"Nineteen years." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, nineteen years." Ron said with a sigh.

"Well I don't about you guys but I still think I'm the cutest even after nineteen years." Chris said with a grin and a wink.

"You wish." Ginny replied. They laughed as they headed home. Away from the Hogwarts express, away from their past, and away from their pain.

_**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath **_

_**(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself **_

_**(Calling me calling me as you fade to black) **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you? **_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Angel: ok, in reality I'm a Hermione/Harry fan and a Ron/Luna fan, but I decided for these one-shots I'd stick to the books. Oh and I know at the end she's with Seamus and it seems like she didn't love Fred as much in this Chapter as she did in the other ones, but notice she and Seamus have thirteen year old daughter, which means she didn't get with Seamus until she was in about her twenties which is 5 to 7 years after Fred died, she hasn't stopped loving Fred, but she loves Seamus too … it's confusing ….please don't make me try and explain it more.

Chris: read and review

Hermione: please and thank you.


End file.
